Yugioh! DE - Episode 100
Championship III Synopsis Felix and Cameron struggle to seize control of the final, but the victor is ultimately decided. Summary Final Turns Cameron and Felix continue their final with Felix taking the 12th turn of the duel. Though many have applauded Cameron's genius defense, Cameron has no cards in his hand, but dominates in Life Points. However, Felix has 4 powerful monsters on the field and has just stopped Cameron's grand strategy to win. Felix Special Summons "Evil HERO Infernal Gainer" from banishment with its own effect. Felix then begins to build his hand to ultimate gather "Evil HERO Adjuster Gold", so he can Fusion Summon "Evil HERO Lightning Golem" a second time. In between these moves, Cameron activates "Balance of Judgment" to completely replenish his hand. Felix aims to win without obstruction, but Cameron stops "Lightning Golem's" effect with his "Effect Veiler". After Felix banishes "Infernal Gainer" to allow "Evil HERO Malicious Bane" to attack twice. As Felix attacks, Cameron reveals he has a second "Waboku" in his Deck, and "Brain Jacker", an unused card he's kept saved in his Side Deck, specifically to combine with "Waboku". Cameron uses "Brain Jacker's" effect to take control of Felix's "Malicious Fiend", and by the latter's effect all of Felix's monsters must attack "Malicious Fiend". Cole is stunned by Cameron's relentless ability to manipulate his opponent's monsters. It is how Cameron defeated him. "Lightning Golem" attacks to leave Felix with 600 LP. Desparate once again, Felix activates "Monster Recovery" to recall "Elemental HERO Stratos" into his hand, shuffle his hand into his Deck, and draw a new hand. Felix luckily activates "Mystik Wok" to sacrifice "Malignant Blackhound" and gain some LP. Felix's struggle spares him from immediate defeat, but his "Malicious Bane" must attack again, and it is destroyed. To salvage another turn, Felix summons "Rockstone Warrior" who will reduce all Battle Damage to 0. In addition, he activates "Supreme King's Castle", a Field Spell. Cameron circumvents "Rockstone Warrior's" effect with "Rainbow Veil". Cameron attacks but is prey to Felix's "Super Polymerization", which allows him to use "Malicious Fiend" as Fusion Material to Fusion Summon "Evil HERO Dark Gaia", who boasts 5300 ATK. Once the monster is played, Genex Dragon acknowledges that Cameron is struggling to end the duel, which Cameron admits is rather rare for him. Cameron plays "Pot of Avarice" and establishes defense. He fully believes Felix's desperation keeps him in contention in this duel. Felix has no cards in his hand, but the card he draws, revealed to be "Giant Hunter". As it is an Equip Spell, Cameron is versed in its effect, which will prevent him from activating his set "Blazing Mirror Force". "Dark Gaia" destroys Camern's set, "Spore" uninterrupted and its effect leaves Cameron with 1000 LP. Marlon subsequently notes Cameron is now actually at risk of losing, but Maya does not believe it. She recites "Spore's" effect and predicts Cameron is bound to Synchro Summon. Champion Cameron draws and tells Felix that he never struggles in ending a duel, so he admits mild frustration as the latter's desperate defense and offense. However, Cameron addresses Felix has no cards in his GY to activate during the Battle Phase or any Spell/Traps to stop him. While Felix knows the secret effect of his own Field Spell, Cameron promises that even if "Supreme King Castle" has another dangerous effect, it will fail. Cameron says to beat Felix, his defense simply is not enough. He actually has to attack, and he has not done so since "Thought Ruler Archfiend" was destroyed. Ending his slight monologue, Cameron does Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" and uses its effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand. Cameron equips "Dark Gaia" with "Rod of the Mind's Eye" and "Power Tool Dragon" with "Phoenix Battle Wings". To everyone's surprise, Cameron has "Power Tool Dragon" attack "Dark Gaia". Felix smiles insisting he has won, but Cameron's LP sits at 200, the 200 he gained from "Darklord Marie". Cameron explains that "Rod of the Mind's Eye" only allows the equipped to inflict a maximum of 1000 damage in battle. Cameron adds that if "Power Tool" would be destroyed by battle, he can have his Equip Spell, "Phoenix Battle Wings" destroyed instead. Cameron subsequently reveals that he can negate "Phoenix Battle Wings'" destruction once per turn, and when he does so the equipped monster's ATK doubles until the End Phase. "Power Tool's" ATK doubles to 4600. Cameron's friends muse on the layers upon layers of Cameron's thinking, calculations, and strategy. However, Cameron does not stop. He reveals one of his two facedowns: "Synchro Ring". Cameron explains that since "Power Tool Dragon" attacked a monster and failed to destroy it by battle, his monster's ATK doubles to 9600, and it can attack again. Cameron has "Power Tool Dragon" deliver the final strike that wins him the duel and the championship. Cameron only smiles modestly in victory. He grips his waste as he walks to the center with Felix. The share a brotherly hug, and Felix congratulates Cameron on his victory. Cameron then properly waves to the crowd, who offer him a standing ovation. Trophy Ceremony The duel organizers set up the podium for the final ceremony. Mokuba gives a final speech about the tournament and the finalists. He then presents Felix with his Runner-Up Plate. Once Felix gives his short speech, Mokuba introduces the previous year's champion: Zohaib Disoto, who is a year younger than Cameron. Zohaib presents Cameron the championship trophy, and Cameron feels a spark when the trophy is transferred. Cameron decides to think nothing of it for now. Cameron lifts the trophy to celebrations of everyone, but struggles to lift it due to the restriction of his bandages. Cameron also receives his champion's check of $200,000. gives an elated speech about his tournament run and congratulates Felix on a spectacular duel. Cameron thanks his family and friends, and he is once again announced the 2019 U.S. Junior Dueling Champion. Celebrations Cameron takes a multitude of pictures then meets with Ginger, who is thrilled by his win. Cameron also meets his friends and family, who hug him in his victory as well. Chase and Amara are proud of their son but still iterate that he is grounded when they return home. Cameron, his family, and friends all go to celebrate in a fun dinner, but Cameron largely abstains from eating due to the tightness of his bandages. After celebrations, Shy and Cameron speak about the latter's hospitalization. She apologizes for being unable to see him. Cameron is more concerned about her new "tattoo" and Shy admits she will be unable to wear a bathing suit for the rest of the summer to hide the mark from her parents. Shy then notes that since Cameron will be leaving soon, she returns "Genex Undine" and "Hydro Genex". Cameron accepts the return of his cards and thanks Shy for her support during the tournament. Hospital Volunteer Cameron has returned to his local hospital as a volunteer and tells a Delphine, his supervisor, the story of his final duel against Felix after the two watched the match on his phone during their lunch break. Delphine says she watches the duel live and cheered for Cameron the entire tournament. She tells Cameron he is a phenomenal duelist and asks what happened after the tournament. Cameron explains that Maya, Marlon, and Clarissa all returned home shortly after the final. Cameron privately notes that he never got to see Cole after the tournament. Cameron remembers Cole left after the final attack was declared, but senses that "Genex Diablo" is still with Cole no matter how often Cole tries to be rid of the Duel Spirit. Cameron indicates that he and Felix did not immediately return home. They both had to stay in New York for more pictures and T.V. interviews, some of which Delphine did see. Cameron says he is still grounded and has to turn in his phone to his parents every day he returns home, which causes Delphine to laugh. Delphine asks Cameron if he believes anything will change when he returns to Duel Academy in a few weeks once the summer is over after his big win. Cameron finishes his lunch and throws away the trash. Cameron says he does think a view things might change, but he does not believe he has any real reason to believe his next year will be too different from his freshman year. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Felix Jennings *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Cameron has 5900 LP and no cards in his hand. He controls 1 set monster and 2 set Spell/Traps. Felix has 1700 LP and 3 cards in his hand, including "Elemental HERO Clayman". He controls "Elemental HERO Stratos" (1800/300), "Evil HERO Malicious Bane" (3400/3000), "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend" (3500/2100), and "Malignant Blackhound" (1200/800) all in Attack Position. Turn 12: Felix Felix Special Summons “Infernal Gainer” (1600/0) in Attack Position since it was banished by its own effect. He activates “Legacy of a HERO” to return “Evil HERO Lightning Golem” and “Evil HERO Infernal Sniper” to his Extra Deck from his GY then draw 3 cards. Felix activates “Evil HERO Adjuster Gold” in his hand, discarding it to add a second “Dark Fusion” to his hand from his Deck. Once "Adjuster Gold" resolves, Cameron activates “Balance of Judgment” to draw cards equal to the difference between the total cards he controls and in his hand to the total cards Felix controls and in Felix's hand. Cameron draws seven cards. Felix activates “Dark Fusion”, discarding “Clayman” and “Sparkman” to Fusion Summon “Lightning Golem” (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Felix activates the effect of “Lightning Golem” effect to destroy Cameron’s set monster. Cameron activates “Effect Veiler” in his hand, discarding it to negate “Lightning Golem’s” effect. Felix activates the first effect of “Infernal Gainer,” banishing itself to allow “Malicious Bane” to attack twice during each Battle Phase. “Malicious Bane” attacks Cameron’s set monster. Cameron activates a second “Waboku”. Now, his monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, and he takes no Battle Damage this turn. Cameron’s set monster is revealed to be “Brain Jacker” (200/900). Cameron activates the FLIP Effect of “Brain Jacker” to equip "Brain Jacker" to “Malicious Fiend” then take control of it. The effects of “Malicious Fiend” are Continuous Effects. All of Felix’s monsters are forced Attack Position and must attack “Malicious Fiend”. “Lightning Golem” attacks “Malicious Fiend”, and it is destroyed (Felix 1700 > 600). “Malignant Blackhound” activates, so Felix adds “Dark Fusion” and “Elemental HERO Sparkman” to his hand from his GY. In addition, “Dark Recovery” returns to Felix’s hand. Felix activates “Monster Recovery” from his hand to return “Elemental HERO Stratos” to his hand then shuffle his hand into his Deck and draw cards equal to the total he shuffled. Felix activates “Mystic Wok” and sacrifices “Malignant Blackhound”. Felix then chooses to gain LP equal to “Blackhound’s” ATK (Felix 600 > 1800). Since “Malicious Bane” is able to attack twice this turn, it must attack “Malicious Fiend”. “Malicious Bane” is destroyed (Felix 1800 > 1700). Felix activates Field Spell: “Supreme King’s Castle”. He Normal Summons “Rockstone Warrior” (1800/1600) and sets one card. “Rockstone Warrior” prevents Felix from taking Battle Damage from all battles involving it. Turn 13: Cameron During the Standby Phase, “Marie” activates (Cameron 5900 > 6100). Cameron equips “Malicious Fiend” with “Rainbow Veil”, negating the effects of all monsters it battles. “Malicious Fiend” attacks “Rockstone Warrior”. Felix discards one card to activate “Super Polymerization”. By the effect of “Supreme King’s Castle”, Felix can Fusion Summon “Evil HERO” monsters with card effects other than “Dark Fusion”. Felix uses the effect of “Super Polymerization” to use monsters Cameron controls as Fusion Material as well. Felix sends “Malicious Fiend” and “Rockstone Warrior” to the GY to Fusion Summon “Evil HERO Dark Gaia” (?/0) in Attack Position. Upon Fusion Summon, “Dark Gaia’s” original ATK becomes equal to the total ATK of the monsters used for its Fusion Summon (“Dark Gaia”: ? > 5300/0). Since he Fusion Summoned an "Evil HERO" monster, Felix activates "Necro Armor" in his GY, banishing it and targeting "Dark Gaia". Now "Dark Gaia" cannot be destroyed by card effects. Cameron activates “Pot of Avarice”. He shuffles “Fire Princess”, “Aroma Jar” and “Turbo Rocket” into his GY then “Turbo Cannon” and “Thought Ruler Archfiend” into his Extra Deck to draw two cards. Cameron sets a monster and two Spell/Traps. Turn 14: Felix Felix equips “Dark Gaia” with “Giant Hunter”. “Gaia” attacks. By “Dark Gaia’s” effect, Cameron’s set monster is forced into faceup Attack Position and revealed to be “Spore” (400/800). By the second effect of “Giant Hunter”, “Spore’s” ATK is halved during the Battle Phase since Felix has less LP (“Spore”: 400 > 200/800). By the first effect of “Giant Hunter”, Cameron cannot activate Spell/Traps when “Dark Gaia” attacks. The attack resolves, and “Spore” is destroyed (Cameron 6100 > 1000). Turn 15: Cameron During the Standby Phase, “Marie” activates (Cameron 1000 > 1200). Cameron activates “Spore” in his GY, banishing “Glow-Up Bulb” to Special Summon it in Attack Position as a Level 2 monster. Cameron Normal Summons “Marauding Captain” and Special Summons “White Magician Pikeru” (1200/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Cameron tunes “Pikeru” and “Marauding Captain” with “Spore” to Synchro Summon “Power Tool Dragon” (2300/2500) in Attack Position. Cameron activates “Power Tool Dragon’s” effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck. Cameron equips “Power Tool Dragon” with “Phoenix Battle Wings” and “Dark Gaia” with “Rod of the Mind’s Eye”. “Power Tool Dragon” attacks “Dark Gaia” and fails. By the effect of “Rod of the Mind’s Eye”, the equipped monster can only inflict 1000 Battle Damage (Cameron 1200 > 200). Cameron then activates “Power Tool Dragon’s” effect to destroy “Phoenix Battle Wings” to prevent its destruction. Cameron activates the first effect of “Phoenix Battle Wings” to negate its own destruction. “Power Tool Dragon’s” ATK is subsequently doubled (“Power Tool Dragon”: 2300 > 4600/2500). Cameron activates “Synchro Ring” which doubles “Power Tool’s” ATK as it failed to destroy a monster by battle (“Power Tool”: 4600 > 9200/2500). “Power Tool Dragon” attacks and destroys “Dark Gaia” (Felix 1700 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Episodes